The Change of Hearts
by Jhaquilihyn
Summary: Tomb protector, Keera Ishtar, regains her ancient memories and goes to find her lover and try to defeat Yami who had killed her in ancient times.Lime..donno what else. This was first started in the very first season of YGO. I started this in oct 2004


Yugioh - disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Keera is mine. Sakura, Mizaki, Dai, and Rin are mine.

Chapter 1: Going to Japan

"Keera! Where are you going!" Isis Ishtar asked her younger sister, grabbing her arm.

"I'm going to find Bakura!"

"Why? You haven't seen him since the ancient times...You don't even know if he is alive..."

"I know...But if I find him...agg...You don't know what it feels having my memory of ancient times back...It's horrible..." Keera yanked her arm free and walked out of the dark underground. As she walked out into the sunlight, her shiny black hair flew in the wind and the sun stung her purple eyes. Her Egyptian brown skin felt warm against the sun. She looked back at Isis, "Sis...Tell Marik I will be back soon and that I love him..."

Isis shook her head, "Yes...and you be safe...Go to Japan that's the most likely place you'll find him..."

"How do you kno- Oh yeah...Millennium Tauk...Well I love you...Bye..." Keera started walking off, and then Isis took hold of her hand and gave her a big hug.

"Here take this...We have all been saving this forever..." Isis said giving her sister over 40,000 dollars. "And this..." She gave Keera some food and water. "Here is an address to a friend of the family's...Just say my name and she'll know what to do..."

"Thanks..." Keera went off again and disappeared into the desert.

Isis watched her leave and then went back underground.

Keera arrived at an airport, she had never been on a plane before or even seen so many machines. She entered and walked up to the front desk, "How may I help you?" The lady at the front asked her.

"Um...I need a ticket to Japan..."

"Sure...I'll need information about you...Fill this out and come back to me..." The lady gave her a bunch of sheets and Keera went to a table and started filling out the sheets.

"Name: Keera Ishtar...Age: 18...Id number: ... ...Id number?...What's an Id number?..." Keera was stuck on the question of 30 minutes, "Ah screw it..." She threw the papers out and walked out of the airport. "Where to go to now?..." She looked around the small city. "A boat...I've never been on one of those...Marik has...But he was evil then...I have to go and find a boat..."

Keera walked to the edge of the city, which is near the water, to the dock. She was amazed by the boats' sizes; there were huge ones and tiny ones. Keera thought where she could go to get a ride to Japan on a boat. She saw a boat with Japanese writing on it and walked up to it, "Ai..." Keera read it.

"You know Japanese?" The owner asked her, in Japanese.

"Yeah..." She answered back to him. Keera bowed, "I am needing a ride to Japan...Are you going there anytime soon?" She asked him.

"Hai..." He said, "I am leaving in 2 hours..."

"I will pay you if you could give me a ride..."

"Hold on..." He said to her, then turned to his wife and asked her if it was okay if Keera could get a ride. "Yes...My wife says its okay..."

"Arigatou..." Keera said as she bowed.

On the boat Keera sat quietly in the back and there were two little Japanese children bugging her, singing Japanese songs to her. She smiled.

"So, you are going to Japan?" The boat owners' wife asked (in Japanese).

"Yes..."

"For what reason?"

"I'm looking for someone..." Tears started to form in Keera's eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked..."

"No it's okay..."

"By the way...My name's Sakura..."

"Sakura...What a beautiful name..."

"Thanks... Dai! Stop that..."

"Sorry mama..." The young boy said to his mother.

"My name is Keera..."

"That's beautiful too..."

"Thanks...So how long will it take to get to Japan?"

"A while...A long while..."

"Okay...Thanks..."

'Sakura...It's so beautiful...' Keera thought. 'Cherry blossom...' She closed her eyes.

"Hey Miss…Wanna play?" Dai asked her. Keera looked at him.

"Sure...What do you want to play?"

"Cars..."

"Okay" Keera smiled.

Keera, Dai, and his little sister Rin played with toy cars for hours. Sakura came up on deck and told Dai and Rin it was time for bed.

"Awww..." they both said.

"Come on you two..."

"Go on...I'll come and tell you a story..." Keera said to them.

"Okay..." They both went to the lower area.

"I'll tuck them in...It's the least I can do for the ride..."

"Okay..." Sakura said, "Thank you..." She went to the front of the boat to her husband.

Keera walked down to the lower deck.

"Where's Mommy?" Rin asked.

"I'm going to tuck you in...Is that okay?" Keera said sweetly.

"Yup" Dai said.

"And I'm gonna tell you a story...An ancient Egyptian story..."

"Oooo..." They both said.

Keera sat down on the floor and started her story, "5,000 years ago..."

"Wow! 5,000! That's a lot..." Dai said in surprise.

"Yes it is... 5,000 years ago, when the Pharaoh Yami ruled, there was a big battle going on...They were duels...Duel Monster duels..."

"Duel Monsters?"

"A game of cards..."

"There's a game like that in Japan…"

"But in that time they were real...Real monsters...Well there was this Tomb robber, his name was Bakura when he was robbing a random tomb one random day he met a girl..."

-

"Who are you?" Bakura asked.

"I am the protector of the tombs and you have trespassed...There for you will be punished..."

Bakura laughed evilly, "Me? Punished? You must be joking..."

"Okay...Not punished...But I will help you..."

"You, help me?...Right...and I can kill the Pharaoh..." he said sarcastically.

"See for yourself..." She opened the door for Bakura. "There is a trap in this room...And I know where it is..."

Bakura started walking towards the room and entered. The room collapsed and he was hanging off the edge.

"Told you there was a trap..." Keera smiled.

"NOW CAN YOU HELP ME UP!"

"I'll let you hang for a moment..."

Bakura started slipping, "HELP!" Bakura's hands let go of the edge and she caught him and helped him up.

"I told you a trap was there..."

"So...About the Yami thing..."

"I know a way you can kill him..."

"You want him dead...Yet you are protecting his fathers tomb..."

"Long story...Come on Set and Yami are dueling..."

Bakura and the girl went into the room that collapsed, yet it wasn't collapsed anymore, and ran to the next room where Yami and Set where dueling.

"GO SET! Kick the crap out of the Pharaoh!...Uh...I Mean GO PHARAOH! Make that stupid Priest pay!"

"Hey duel monsters..." Bakura said in awe. "Wow...He's good..." Bakura was watching Set beat Pharaoh.

"Come on...Lets go..." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the tomb into her underground house thingy.

"You live here? Danky... I like it..."

"You are going to be my tool of killing the pharaoh...I'm going to teach you how to Duel..." She picked up some tablets and handed them to Bakura.

"One thing...What's your name?"

"Keera Ishtar..."

Days passed as Keera taught Bakura how to duel, he learned very fast, as time passed the two started liking each other.

Two months passed and the two started to feel even more emotion, soon they became lovers.

"Bakura where are you going?" Keera asked him as he got off the bed and dressed.

"We're out of food, so I'm going to get some...I'm hungry…"

"How are you going to get food…With nothing to pay for it?"

"This..." He held up two gold coins. Keera snatched one of them out of Bakura's hands.

"Whoa...This is beautiful...Gold coins..."

"Hey I need that if we are going to eat..."

"Can I come?...I have never been out of this tomb my whole life..." She sat up. "Please?"

"Okay...Get dressed..."

Keera got dressed and followed Bakura outside, the light stung her eyes.

"Come on...We need to go to the market place..."

"Okay..."

Bakura came to the nearest city and bought food. With one of the coins he bought a lot of food.

"With all this food where are we going to store it?"

"In the coldest placing in the tomb..."

"Wow...This place is beautiful...So many people...and items..." She picked up blue gold earrings, "Wow..."

"You want them?"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay..."

Bakura handed the guy his gold coin.

"You have enough here to buy more things..." the guy said to them.

"Really?" Keera asked.

"Yeah..."

Keera looked at Bakura and he said, "Go ahead..."

By the end of the day Keera had another set of clothes, the beautiful blue gold earrings and a necklace.

They went back to the tomb and put the stuff away.

"Wow...These are beautiful..." She put them on.

"You are more beautiful then those earrings..." Bakura said as he pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

"Tomorrow you are to battle Yami..."

"Okay...I think I'm ready...Do you think I am?"

"Yes silly...I wouldn't have challenged him if I didn't think you were ready..."

"Okay you're right..."

Next morning.

"Last night was lovely..." Keera said giving Bakura a kiss. "Now you have to battle him today..."

"Yes" Bakura said as he dressed.

"I'm going to wear all my new stuff..." Keera got out of bed and dressed in her new clothes and jewelry, she even put on her make-up better then any other day.

"Ready?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah...Let's go and kick some Pharaoh butt..."

"You bet..."

Keera and Bakura walked into the duel monsters battle room and the Pharaoh was waiting impatiently.

"Hurry up and Duel already…I have many other things to do today…" Yami said harshly.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming…Keep your shirt on…" Bakura said back to him in a cold tone. "But wait…You're not wearing a shirt…"

"This is the boy you want me to battle? What kind of tomb protector are you?"

"She is a very good one… Now lets duel…"

The duel lasted 5 minutes and Bakura lost.

"You lose…" Yami held his hand up, his guards arrived and stopped in front of Yami, "Kill the Tomb Robber…"

They all held their weapons up and ran for Bakura. Keera started towards Bakura, crying, she held her hands up and went in front of Bakura to protect him. The guards stopped. "What the hell are you doing kill her too…" Yami yelled and they continued towards them.

The high priest arrived, he was holding two gold items; The Millennium Ring and a Gold tablet with the picture of The Change of Heart. He held them up and said, "Keera when you get a Duel monster tablet that looks like this one in the future you will have your memory returned. You will be reincarnated; body and soul."

"Keera!" Bakura yelled to her as he saw the guards kill her. "KEERA!" He had tears in his eyes and he went down on his knees waiting for the guards to kill him but he felt like he was being lifted up and saw his body as he left it. He saw the gold ring as he floated towards it and disappeared.

"Bakura, you will be a spirit in this item and also be reincarnated…You two will meet in the future…" Set said. The ring disappeared and tabletdisappeared.

The guards stopped as they saw Bakura die, they were totally confused. "Damn it…" The Pharaoh yelled as he turned around and left to do his duties. He didn't notice Set one bit.

"That was sad." Sakura said crying.

Rin and Dai were asleep, Keera looked at Sakura with tears in her own eyes as well.

"Yeah…How long where you there?"

"The whole thing…"

"Oh…"

"We will be in Japan tomorrow afternoon…"

"Okay thank you…" Keera got up and walked out the door.

"That story is about you…"

Keera stopped, "Yes…It is…" She walked again into a spare room on the boat. "I am going to bed now…Good night.."

"Night…" Sakura went to her room, and her husband was still driving the boat.

Next day

"BREAKFAST!" Sakura yelled.

Keera was still asleep and couldn't understand what Sakura had said. "Huh?…" She said to herself in Egyptian.

"Hey Keera breakfast…We have bacon, eggs, toast, and…uh…Rice…" Sakura said opening the door to the spare room.

"Okay…Be right there…" she said to Sakura in Japanese. Keera entered the kitchen and sat down. The whole boat smelled like bacon and eggs. Sakura handed her a plate with bacon, eggs and toast. "Thanks…" Keera picked up some chopsticks and looked at them funny. "Um…What are these?"

"Oh…Those are chopsticks…Do you know how to use them?" Sakura said.

"No" Keera shook her head.

"Like this…" Dai showed Keera how to use the chopsticks.

"Thanks little man…"

"Anytime…"

"We are going to be in Japan by this afternoon…" Mizaki (Sakura's husband) said and started eating.

"Okay…How much money would you like?" Keera asked.

"None…We don't want your money…Besides Dai and Rin haven't played with anyone else for 4 months…" Sakura said.

"Okay…" Keera said as she finished her breakfast.

Keera was sitting at the front of the boat looking out at the water; she saw some buildings up ahead.

"Keera we're arriving soon..." Mizaki said.

'Yes…Bakura here I come…' Keera thought to herself.

"Keera!"

"Yea?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes…Thank you…"

The boat arrived at the dock and Keera thanked Mizaki and Sakura, and gave Rin and Dai hugs. "Bye…and thank you"

"No problem…" Mizaki said.

Keera bowed, "I hope to see you sometime soon…"

"Yes…" Sakura gave Keera a hug.

Keera left, waving good-bye. She looked around the dock. "So this is Domino city, the city Yugi is. Note to self: Do not befriend Yugi and his pals. They are against Bakura. Oh yay…Yami. Why me? Why? – Now…School…"


End file.
